Qué nos Pasó a los Dos
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Capitulo Unico]Una oportunidad luego de años de dolor. Un regreso luego de un final [Songfic Reposteado. Ya lo conocen]


**Nota Preliminar: **Songfic reposteado. Porque me dio nostalgia.

**Disclaimer:** (como de costumbre) Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La canción es propiedad de aquel compositor cuyo nombre aún no logro recordar.

* * *

"Qué nos pasó a los Dos"

La tarde estaba húmeda… Se notaba que pronto llovería, pero a ella no le importaba… Pocas cosas le importaban ya…

Sentía la soledad, la ineludible soledad en su alma; la indescriptible tristeza en su pecho… por su pérdida, sí… pero…

Lo peor era que más terminaba llorando… _por él…_

La chica caminó un rato, deambulando por las calles, sin rumbo fijo… Se había vuelto una mala costumbre desde aquel día trágico en que vio todo su futuro derrumbarse de repente…

Aunque haya sido un futuro que ya no quería, era lo que sabía… y ahora…

Ahora ya no sabía nada…

La incertidumbre… la estaba aniquilando…

_--------------------_

"_Serena… pronto, estaremos juntos por siempre…"_

"_S-Sí…"_

"_Reinaremos juntos, Tokio de Cristal…"_

"_Mm-hmm…"_

"_Y cuidaremos de nuestra hija, la Pequeña Dama…"_

"_E-exacto…"_

_Ambos caminaban, juntos, por la calle, por el parque… Caminaban de la mano, aunque no estaban realmente juntos. Sus cuerpos lo estaban, pero sus mentes no… Después de todo… era por fuerza porque esas manos seguían entrelazándose…_

_Él se mantenía firme. Le daba ánimos, haciéndole creer de mil maneras que todo era igual, que seguía amándola y que serían felices… vano intento… Ella podía ver con claridad que tanto él, como ella, se habían des-enamorado…_

_Pero el futuro… El futuro…_

_Todo fuese por el futuro…_

_Su infelicidad por un futuro…_

_**Un futuro que desaparecería…**_

_Aquella tarde, llovía. Las gotas caían como lágrimas del cielo… como un presagio, de lo inevitable…_

_Ambos andaban, en silencio, ya sin tener sobre qué hablar, pero forzando una relación a base de puras salidas… que no tenían significado…_

_Estaban caminando, como siempre… cuando, de repente…_

_Lo único que Serena vio fue su brazo, jalándola. Un auto, venir… Ella, cayendo al piso… Y él… golpeando el vehículo en su lugar…_

"_DAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

_Ella estaba distraída… muy distraída… había cruzado la pista, sin ver por dónde iba…_

_Y él… Él notó el auto venir desde lejos…_

_La vio caminar lenta, no era ella quien se movía, la princesa no sabía qué estaba haciendo… _

_Y, lo vio acercarse, poco a poco; lo vio llegar, lo vio chocar contra ella… y la visión era insoportable…_

_No la amaba, pero la quería… Jamás permitiría que algo malo le pase…_

_La vio cruzar, se vio correr, se vio jalarla, suplantarla en su lugar…_

_Pero lo que no vio venir…_

_Fue su muerte_

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

_La sangre corrió. Corría junto con la lluvia._

_El cuerpo, inerte, en el piso._

_La chica, desesperada, a su lado._

_Llorando, llorando…_

_Lágrimas que se fundían con la sangre y con la lluvia._

_Lágrimas que demostraban su quebranto, y su temor…_

_Lágrimas que marcaban, lo que le quedaría de vida…_

_Él murió. Él murió en su lugar…_

_Ella estaba segurísima de que era ella quien debió morir._

_Pero fue él, quien no la quiso ver morir._

_Y, en cambio, le pasó el dolor a ella._

_Le dejó la 'vida' y el pesar…_

_Le dejó un camino, sin destino…_

_------------------------_

Volvería a llover, como aquella vez.

Ella sentía que sus propias gotas caerían antes que las de natura.

Su sólo recuerdo…

Matándola…

Ella seguía viva pero…

Estaba muerta…

Muerta sin _él_…

Muerta sin su amor…

Él la liberó, al morir, pero ella seguía sola…

Llegó al parque, al mismo parque… donde ambos solían caminar…

¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba ahí?

No lo sabía…

O, tal vez sí…

Era porque aquel lugar, no le traía tan sólo recuerdos tormentosos, sino que…

También…

También…

También le recordaban a _él…_

----------------------

El joven avanzaba.

Un paraguas en la mano. El corazón en la otra…

Sabía que venir, era sólo un masoquismo.

Sabía que, al fin y al cabo, nada de lo que hiciese tendría sentido…

Pero algo lo había llamado…

Nueve años habían pasado,

Pero algo lo había llamado…

Recordaba a su amada, con dolor y con nostalgia.

Sin embargo, con alegría y entusiasmo.

Ni él mismo entendía…

Por qué era que ahora caminaba por Japón, con un paraguas, ante una inminente lluvia, tan sólo por verla a ella…

Porque nueve años habían pasado, pero las cosas seguían iguales…

Y su corazón seguía sintiendo lo mismo…

Y la desesperación seguía siendo la misma…

Y el sufrimiento… seguía siendo el mismo…

Avanzó, sin cuidar sus pasos.

Avanzó, sin mirar a dónde.

Avanzó, y llegó al parque…

-----------------------------

La rubia estaba apoyada en un árbol, de pie, frente a la fuente.

Veía hacia la nada…

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ella no observaba…

Sus oídos estaban atentos, pero ella no oía…

Sus labios estaban moviéndose, pero ella no hablaba…

Era su hechizo, era su condena…

Lo perdió, lo perdió todo…

Andaba sin andar

Vivía sin vivir

Amaba, sin poder amar…

--------------------------

Ah, el parque…

Los recuerdos acechándolo…

Tantos años y estaban presentes…

Ella, marcándolos…

Miró al frente, por instinto…

Vio una mancha en la distancia…

Su corazón escapó un latido, y él lo supo…

Supo que estaba viendo a su amada…

------------------------

"Bombón…!"

Ella escuchó. Y eran tantas veces que lo oía en sueños…

"Bombón!" él repitió, acercándose a paso lento

Ella lo veía, pero no veía…

Sus sueños se mezclaban con su realidad, y temía…

Temía avanzar y realizar… que era una cruel ilusión…

Que él no estaba ahí…

Que él no estaba con ella…

Que…

Él siguió avanzando…

"Sei-Sei…ya…?"

Oyó su propia voz, después de tanto tiempo.

Se oyó y descubrió, un tono de esperanza…

"Bombón!"

No, ahora, esto era cierto…

Y él estaba ahí al frente, ahora corriendo…

Ella despertó, reaccionó…

Y abriendo bien sus ojos vio que Seiya Kou estaba ahí…

Parado con su sonrisa extraordinaria

Viéndola con esos ojos de ternura

Calmándola con su brillo tan hermoso…

Y ella…

Ella estaba temblando…

Y él…

Él estaba temblando…

Ambos, sorprendidos…

Mudos, ciegos y sordos…

De la emoción…

**Qué nos pasó a los dos, que al volvernos a ver**

**Después de tantos años,**

**Temblamos como el día cuando nos besamos**

**Por primera vez.**

"Sei… Seiya…"

Ella no soportó más…

Tanto tiempo había pasado…

Todo este condenado tiempo, sin él a su lado…

Todo… la abrumaba de repente…

Y empezó a llorar…

"Bombón…"

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la envolvió con sus brazos.

La envolvió como si fuera una delicada rosa, que de repente, está rompiéndose.

La envolvió, envolviéndose a sí mismo, porque el contacto lo destruía…

**Será que fue sincero nuestro amor primero **

**Y por eso la vida,**

**Ya casi en el otoño como en primavera**

**Nos vuelve a juntar.**

Ella, ella lo había amado desde hace tanto tiempo…

Lo vio, lo desconoció… y, al conocerlo… se enamoró…

Su cálido resplandor, su gran sentido del humor…

Sus sonrisas, sus juegos, sus ojos…

No había nada que no pudiera amar sobre él…

Sólo que…

Ella, ella…

Ella no podía amarlo…

_Hasta ahora…_

_--------------_

Un día, cuando recién había llegado a Tokio

Un buen mal día, cayó ante el hechizo de la princesa de la Luna

Su brillo, su calidez, su fuerza…

Él pensaba, inocente, que tan sólo le recordaba a su princesa…

Y sin darse cuenta, ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella…Sin darse cuenta… se había enamorado…

Sólo que…

Él no podía amarla…

Ella pertenecía a alguien más…

Y su alma y su corazón se hundían en pena…

**Será que fue sincero nuestro amor primero**

**Y por eso la vida,**

**Ya casi en el otoño como en primavera**

**Nos vuelve a juntar**

"Bombón…"

"Seiya… Seiya… ¿eres tú?"

Sus brazos se habían aferrado a él, sin soltarlo, cogiéndolo con vehemencia.

Reclamándose a sí misma que no cayera en otro sueño…

"Sí, bombón… soy yo…"

Y los suyos la cogían con delicadeza, pero firmemente…

Tenía entre sus brazos a su amada, y no pensaba dejarla ir… aún…

"Seiya… Seiya…"

Sus lágrimas caían desesperadamente, partiéndole el alma…

"Bom-bombón… bombón… que pasa, qué sucede…?"

"Seiya… Seiya…"

Sus palabras casi inaudibles, porque ella había escondido su rostro en su pecho…

"Bombón…"

"Yo-yo… yo me sentía tan sola…"

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

"Ven, ven bomboncito… dame tu mano, ven… vamos…"

La levantó, como si fuera una pluma, la cogió, abrazándola.

Ella aún escondiendo sus rasgos en su saco…

Caminó hacia una banca, colocándola en ésta, sentándose inmediatamente a su costado…

"Ahora, cuéntame… qué pasó…"

"Oh, Seiya…"

La lluvia empezó a caer, como preludio de lo que narraría. Sus lágrimas presentes con cada palabra, su dolor acompañando a su voz… y a cada mención de aquél nombre… una daga clavándosele en el corazón…

A ambos…

"Él… él murió…?"

"Mm-hmm…"

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

Su afirmación, casi inaudible, traspasó su alma… la abrazó con mayor fuerza, como quitándole el dolor…

Ella lloraba, pero no podía decirle lo que quería…

Estaba hablando sobre él… y se sentía culpable…

Aún creía que era ella quien debía haber muerto…

Pero ahora…

Se le había devuelto la única razón para vivir…

----------------------

"Bombón… bombón…"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer también por su rostro…

Lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

Ya era tarde, y empezaron a encenderse las luces.

Y bajo la iluminación tenue que recibían, podían verse llorar…

Asimilando el dolor del otro…

Compartiendo las mismas penas…

Todo en silencio…

En un silencio casi imposible de poder quebrar…

**Qué nos pasó a los dos, que al volvernos a ver**

**Después de tantos años,**

**Temblamos como el día cuando nos besamos**

**Por primera vez.**

**Será que fue sincero nuestro amor primero **

**Y por eso la vida,**

**Ya casi en el otoño como en primavera**

**Nos vuelve a juntar.**

**Será que fue sincero nuestro amor primero**

**Y por eso la vida,**

**Ya casi en el otoño como en primavera**

**Nos vuelve a juntar**

"Seiya…"

Ella lo veía, lo veía…

Estaba llorando por ella…

Y eso… eso era insoportable…

Ella no quería verlo llorar así…

"Seiya… está bien…"

Él levantó la vista. La miró directo a sus ojos, cuestionándole

Ella sonrió con su mirada, disfrutando de aquellos zafiros, y lo abrazó estrechamente.

Él no quiso preguntar nada…

Tan sólo estar así…

No necesitaba saber nada más…

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

"Bombón… lo siento, siento que tu novio… haya muerto…"

Novio… ese término no iba ya con aquel nombre…

Él era su compañero… pero ya no era su novio…

¿Como ser novio de alguien que se pasaba el día pensando en alguien más?

Y él no sabía…

Él no sabía que todo este tiempo, ella había estado pensando en él…

En Seiya Kou…

En quien ahora, tenía en frente…

A quien pensó que jamás volvería a ver…

------------------

Su corazón se partía.

Jamás podría ser de ella…

Ella lo miraba seriamente, y él pensaba…

Que con esa muerte ahora él se la había dejado perdida…

Que jamás ya podría pensar en tenerla…

Porque a pesar de la muerte…

Era _suya…_

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

"Seiya… yo…"

"No digas nada bombón… pero quiero que sepas… que siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte…"

"A miles de años luz de distancia…?"

"No, no… me quedo contigo si eso es lo que quieres"

"Yo… yo quiero quedarme contigo…"

"Perfecto, entonces me quedo"

"…Por siempre…"

"Qué…?"

"Quiero estar contigo, por siempre…"

"Qué me dices…?"

"Te digo, Seiya Kou… que te amo y que ahora que has regresado… no pienso volver a dejarte ir…"

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

"Bom-bombón…"

"Me sentía tan sola… tan abandonada… no por que lo amara… Darien fue genial, fue un gran amigo… y me dolió muchísimo su pérdida… pero…"

"……………"

"Lo que me dolía más era que tú no hayas estado a mi lado en todo este tiempo…"

"Bombón…"

"Seiya, Seiya… por favor… ya no me dejes más… que no podría soportarlo nuevamente…"

"Bombón!"

La abrazó… la abrazó con todo su corazón…

El paraguas estaba tirado en el césped. Ambos estaban empapándose, pero…

Pero sus lágrimas no caían más…

Bajo la lluvia, fueron acercándose…

Bajo la lluvia, fueron consolándose…

Y bajo la lluvia… lograron besarse…

"Bombón… te amo… te amo…"

"Seiya…"

**Ya solo no estarás, ya sola no estaré,**

**Ya terminó la noche.**

**Vayamos otra vez, felices como ayer,**

**Cuando nos conocimos.**

**Busquemos un rincón, muy lejos de un farol,**

**En el fondo del parque.**

**Necesitas llorar, necesito llorar,**

**Para borrarlo todo.**

"Nunca más estarás sola, te lo prometo…"

"No, tú tampoco, yo nunca pienso dejarte…"

"Ni yo a ti…"

"Te amo mi estrella fugaz…"

"Te amo, mi princesa de la Luna…"

"Ahora… podremos estar juntos…"

"Por siempre…"

La lluvia continuaba cayendo. Pero en una banca del parque, brillaba una luz, una potente luz…

La luz del amor resplandecía…

Puesto que dos amantes… por fin se habían reencontrado…

Y ahora, el futuro…

Estaba de su parte…

**—Owari—  
:FIN:

* * *

**

**N/A**: Historia de un solo capítulo basada en una canción, escrita si no mal recuerdo, para el 31 de Octubre del 2004. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Fue removida de la página por razones aún desconocidas para mí y ahora la vuelvo a subir porque me hacía falta. Y porque supongo que creo que alguien por ahí aún no la ha leído y podría interesarle.


End file.
